gtafandomcom-20200222-history
User talk:Kiwismurf
Back to top -- New Message -- This is Sean's second ID talk page. No special rules apply here. Note that I am in New Zealand (UTC +12) so bear that in mind when expecting responses to messages. I am usually online from UTC 20:00 - UTC 12:00 give or take a couple of hours. Thanks. My Talk Archives *Sep 2017-Dec 2017 *Jun 2017-Aug 2017 *Aug 2016-May 2017 *August 2015 *July 2015 *June 2015 *May 2015 *April 2015 *March 2015 *February 2015 *January 2015 *December 2014 *November 2014 *October 2014 *September 2014 Smurfynz's_mantra.jpg Smurfynz-GTAO-Japanese_Garage.png ---- Non-Headed: Patrick X90 Why you don't leave me alone to edit ? Leave me to edit I did't edit nothing nonsense. What are you talking about? :Can you leave to edit something? Why you change anything i edit? Why Hey man, why you editing everything what I am changing? You know what I'm talking 'bout. :I only added something to Carl Johnson and you automatically deleted it. Then I edited something (one letter) here and you automatically changed it. Vehicle Web Pages our first proper page is up and live. Made changes to the colors and am trying to sort the spacing between each module, but can't seem to fix that, so it'll have to do. :) Monk Talk 21:58, January 7, 2018 (UTC) How can I do it? Hello. I saw this thing on a lot of profiles, and I like it. Example But I don't know how can I get it so... my question is: How can I get it? Ensaay (talk ''| '' '') 19:49, January 9, 2018 (UTC) Can you put links on Pixar and Minecraft Wiki on my page? FreddieMiller6 (talk) 11:08, January 11, 2018 (UTC) RE: Opportunity Wow! When I read your message, I nearly fell from my chair! XD I'm definitely going to apply! Thanks so much!! ronalddmjunior (talk | ) 23:32, January 11, 2018 (UTC) : Man, I'm so happy about this! Going to do what you said! ronalddmjunior (talk | ) 23:28, January 14, 2018 (UTC) RfP Technically you shouldn't have closed that without Bureaucratic approval, as closing requests earlier than 7 days is a bureaucratic decision. But I'll let you off. - Monk Talk 22:59, January 14, 2018 (UTC) :Honestly, don't worry about it bud. It's happened now, forget about it, at least you know now :) Not gonna demote you for it :p Monk Talk 21:39, January 15, 2018 (UTC) Staff Avatar Done! Just uploaded the artwork as Ronalddmjunior-StaffAvatar.png. ronalddmjunior (talk | ) 00:56, January 15, 2018 (UTC) RE: Test for your new tools I can't use any Patroller tools yet, and I don't know why :( ronalddmjunior (talk | ) 02:48, January 15, 2018 (UTC) :If you look on the side of my name in my profile, it doesn't say that I'm a Patroller like the profile of GTAFan86, for example. ronalddmjunior (talk | ) 02:54, January 15, 2018 (UTC) Diablos graffiti image The image is named "Diablos Logo Graffiti.png" and I tough it was uncorrectly named (has spaces and doesn't tells what game is). Am I wrong? Or I used the wrong "Warning" template? Ronald (talk) 23:32, January 15, 2018 (UTC) Regarding the "Bernard" alias Have a look at this screenshot I captured earlier. The conversation between ULP and Rackman already ends at the third line, otherwise she wouldn't be referring to ULP as "him". Noirlime4L (talk) 20:00, January 16, 2018 (UTC) Category proposal What are your thoughts on a "Vehicles in Online DLC"? I'm a bit dubious on it, however, it would kinda hold all the update vehicles together, considering updates are getting bigger, we're getting an average of 20+ vehicles in each update now. We have "Missions in Online DLC" (well, some, yet to do the others), but not sure about what to do about vehicles. Also, thought you might be interested in this. It's a work in progress but I'd like to include every HD universe website in there. Thought you might like to work on that, although some of the website pages need to be renamed according to this proposal from a while ago. There's a few I'm not sure how to handle (Bawsaq.com) but it needs to be done as I really don't like the .com titles :p it makes them harder to reach by name as well. Monk Talk 21:26, January 18, 2018 (UTC) Website Templates Me again. Have you any idea how to get templates (or anything else) to use images as backgrounds? for example, I want to make this use this image. As you can see from the history, I've tried using the background-image: (url) business but it doesn't seem to be having it. Also tried playing around with span and div classes in the css but can't get it to work either. I'd really like the template to use the bennys background as the row background image rather than a solid colour, so I can use it for the Benny's website list. This is way out of my field of knowledge, I've tried but can't get anything out of it. Could you take a look? Monk Talk 22:15, January 18, 2018 (UTC) "Provide a credible source" Look at my name maybe? Now from this point on, if I post or edit something make sure no one un does my edit, I am not a random shit posting idiot, if you do that I might just clear up the mess that the "beta releases" is. Bellow this is everything you need to know about it, but make sure you will delete this section of the message after you read it and please, look up my name. Also after you do that could you tell your patroller the same thing and un do his edit, thanks Rentedhitmanben (talk) 02:35, January 19, 2018 (UTC) Source I have replied to your message on my page, and like I said don't think I am annoyed at you, you were just the best person to contact with the issue. And while I didn't want the message to sound egotistical, you should understand that I am upset that three different people undo my edits before I even finish even though I am very passionate about this subject and work to eliminate any rumours regarding it. Rentedhitmanben (talk) 03:11, January 19, 2018 (UTC) Warning response I think it is unfair to claim I am edit warring. Someone is incorrectly posting information and I am correcting it and have linked proper citations to back my claims in many of the edits. That's all. Update (same as on my page, you can later edit this or all of the post I would leave on yours or just let me know) Well, like I said it was not my intention, but you're right I should have read it twice before sending it, but do understand that I was trying to get a point accross while being extremely frustrated by the way your patrollers have been treating me, especially with an edit that they had no evidence for. Next time just ask (not you, you have, them), or just as Camillio has done later, just watch and wait, unlike the other fellow, whom just tried to be the hero of the day and reverted it, yet again. I don't expect immunity, but I think atleast I deserve trust, and unlike what I might have sounded like (for which again,sorry) I do not expect everyone to know me, especially here which as you know I am not active on wikia and that is why I have asked you to just give a heads up to the staff. Rentedhitmanben (talk) 00:02, January 20, 2018 (UTC) Can I do it? Hello. I just wanna ask if I can create I page I mean Article where will be a dialogue from every missions from GTA San Andreas? 'Ensaay (talk ''| '' '') 20:06, January 25, 2018 (UTC) User Just to let you know. Langesam1235 = Langesam1234 = Samuel Lange. Pretty obvious once you see it.-- [[User:Camilo Flores|'SWAT Cam F]] 02:17, January 26, 2018 (UTC) :No problem. -- [[User:Camilo Flores|'SWAT Cam F']] 02:30, January 26, 2018 (UTC) Reverted vandalism My edits are an act of vandalism? You’re an idiot. Go back to shagging your sheep. I’ve been playing all gta games longer than where your Mum had her first period Davidwrxog (talk) 23:10, January 28, 2018 (UTC) You is back n stuff?!? :D Glad to see you again, duder ...personally been gone for ~3 years, and seems like most of the old guard have moved on ...but seeing you back-in-action was a welcome sight. P.S. Perfectly ok if you don't remember me; wasn't all that active back then, anyways. To the point, I've pretty much picked up where I left off, mostly just testing some things in GTA V Story Mode, including Lester's Assassinations. The first one (The Hotel Assassination) I played around with quite a bit, and got results comparable to 3 years ago; guaranteed 50% return on the initial investment through Bawsaq, and a 75-125% return on the second investment on the LCN (Bilkinton). Thing is, you uploaded this picture back in 2014, and I'm at a loss. If this is still possible, how?!? - best I could manage is a 126.43% return (bought @ 16.43/ea, sold @ 37.18/ea) ...if it's no longer possible, can I update it? - want me to upload a different picture so you can keep it or update file history? Dsurian (talk) 06:16, January 29, 2018 (UTC) Category I've gone ahead and recreated this. At the time of its deletion, there wasn't nearly as many GTA Online only vehicles as there are now, so I feel it's more relevant to split DLC Vehicles in GTA V and DLC Vehicles in GTA Online up - considering this is fixed content that can't be accessed in story mode. I'm not sure how to approach Exclusive Enhanced Version Vehicles in GTA V - I feel it's taking it a bit too far splitting that into V and Online, perhaps? Either way, recreating DLC Vehicles in GTA Online seemed very suitable considering I'm going to start creating categories to link DLC content together "Vehicles in GTA Online: Executives and Other Criminals", for example. Also going to start listing continuations as the Event they were added in, in the lead description; rather than "Added as part of continuation of the Update", it'll go along the lines of "Added as part of the x Event, continuation of the y Update". And to go with this, perhaps a category which separates DLC from Events; Event Vehicles in GTA Online sounds about right. Monk Talk 20:54, January 30, 2018 (UTC) :I think all drip fed content should be order of release, while the initial batch of vehicles released immediately should be a-z. Didn't actually notice they were out of order but now you mention it, it bugs me :p :Came up with a better lead. 'Added as part of the x update and released as part of the y event" seems to fit best. Monk Talk 23:37, January 30, 2018 (UTC) may i become an admin?BestGamerEver (talk) 18:42, January 31, 2018 (UTC)